


this daydream is dangerous

by theriveroflight



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, New Year's Kiss, Party, Prequel, Questioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theriveroflight/pseuds/theriveroflight
Summary: Put your lips close to mine,As long as they don't touch.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	this daydream is dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> I asked J what if I wrote a lukadrien fic, and she said that it would be great, because I was doing the writing. Special thanks also goes out to Rikka from the Miraculous Fanfic server for helping me out!
> 
> This is a prequel to [ don't believe what you hear about me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414679) \- the backstory of the kiss mentioned there. For some reason I thought that fic was set around August, so this is set the December before that.
> 
> Title and summary from “Treacherous” by Taylor Swift.

“Hey,” Luka says one day while Adrien is walking home. The Gorilla hadn’t stranded him - it was purposeful, to let Adrien do what he wanted and stop by wherever, as long as he was home before dinner was scheduled. In fact, he was probably standing nearby. “Are you doing anything on New Year’s Eve?” Luka’s still on his bike, the delivery job for some company or another.

“No, not really,” he answers. “Sleeping, probably.”

“Juleka and I are holding a small party on the boat. It’s probably going to be cold, so come prepared. And uh, if you can make it -- I know Marinette said she could come, and so could Rose. But it won’t be too many more people than just the five I’ve mentioned, including you and me. I hope they let you come, it’d be a downer if they didn’t.

* * *

Surprisingly, Nathalie says yes. School isn’t back on until the Monday after, so he can afford to stay up and get some time with friends. Of course, it helps his case that Marinette told him that Kagami will probably be there. He doesn’t exactly understand their obsession with Kagami, but whatever helps him get out of the house.

* * *

The houseboat is stocked with food, it's 9 PM, and he's getting picked up at 12:15. Adrien is excited for the party, to be able to hang out with his friends for this holiday break.

He's the first there, besides Juleka and Luka. Rose arrives shortly after.

Marc and Nathaniel arrive at around 9:10, and Marinette and Kagami arrive at 9:30.

“What was the holdup?” Luka asks.

“Persuading my mother to let me come.” Kagami’s always speaks in a matter-of-fact tone. “Thank goodness for Marinette.”

“Yeah, man. Now that everyone’s here, let’s get the party started!”

* * *

It’s Paris, and it’s December, so it’s cold. The river is cold. It’s cold. They bring the stuff inside and they hang out below deck and party. It’s relatively chill, and everyone’s hanging out and having fun with each other. This is the best group of people Adrien could’ve asked to spend the end of the year with.

But Luka, at 11:50, grabs their coats and drags him above deck.

“A little birdie told me that you were questioning.” Adrien almost panicked. “Dude, don’t worry, I kind of figured it out myself, by watching you talk to Marc for the past few minutes. Just saying that it’s okay, I’m here, and I’m also bi if that helps?”

“That definitely helps.”

The two of them stand in silence for a bit.

11:59.

“One minute!” someone shouts from below.

Seconds pass in a blur. Adrien steps closer to Luka.

_ Ten! _

Luka steps back up to meet him.

_ Nine! _

Adrien places his hand on the railing of the deck to steady himself and lowers the hood of his coat.

_ Eight! _

Luka pulls his scarf out to expose his mouth.

_ Seven! _

Luka places his gloved hand over Adrien. He looked up into blue, blue eyes.

_ Six! _

Luka breathes out, “Tell me if you don’t want this, ok?”

_ Five! _

“No, I do,” Adrien replies, the condensation mingling in the brisk night air.

The stars are shining through the light pollution.

_ Four! _

Luka moves to hold Adrien’s other hand.

_ Three! _

Luka’s phone buzzes in his pocket. He won’t check it, but it’s Marinette, texting him with a single thumbs-up emoji, meaning that she noticed the two of them.

_ Two! _

Adrien gets up on his tiptoes, gripping the railing.

_ One! _

A photographer waits behind a pole near where the boat is docked, having followed Kagami and obtained a better target - Adrien. The photographer wasn’t hired by some tabloid or anything, just volunteers for a website. But this? This is worth real money.

_ Happy New Year! _

As the cheers go off, Luka kisses Adrien. It’s soft and gentle at first, but builds gradually in intensity. Neither of them hear the flash of the camera going off from nearby, hear the photographer running away with their prize.

A new year - and now Adrien knows.

* * *

He goes to the art room one day.

“Hey, uh, Marc -- can I talk to you for a second?” he asks, coming up to Marc and Nathaniel, who are working on the next installment of the comic.

Nathaniel tenses, but Marc whispers something in his ear that makes him calm down.

“We can leave the room for this if you’d prefer?”

“Yeah, sure.” Adrien fidgets a bit - he has a while, fencing was cancelled, but he’s still nervous that someone will hear about it and he’ll be picked up any moment. He might still get some conditioning in, but he’s not doing any sparring today. “That’d be great.”

“I know you were telling me you thought you weren’t completely straight, does this have to do with that?”

“Yeah. I know for sure that I’m definitely not straight, but I don’t know for sure what exact form that takes. Talking to you definitely helped.”

It’s...not a complete lie.

“You’re welcome. And you don’t need to put a name - but if you do, I fully support you.”

* * *

About a month after the talk with Marc, Chat Noir will tell Ladybug that he’s pansexual, and Ladybug will meet that with coming out as bi.

Adrien will come out to Nino, drag him away from Alya to tell him. Nino will also be accepting, and will promise to keep it a secret.

* * *

About three months after that, Adrien will start dating Kagami officially. It’s for their parents. It’s kind of a farce, but he does love her.

Whether it’s in the right way or not has yet to be seen.

* * *

A few months from that fated kiss, the pictures will be leaked.

The photographer who took them will earn a  _ lot  _ of money from them. That photographer will feel guilty, but will ultimately deem it worth it.

Adrien will be forced to out himself. To everyone.

He will be forced to ask himself if the price of knowing is truly worth it or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to talk to me if you liked this, and follow my social media to see me rambling or possibly talking about more fics!
> 
> \-- beunforgotten: writing Tumblr  
> \-- alto-tenure: main Tumblr  
> \-- the-river-of-light: art Tumblr  
> \-- riiveroflight: Twitter


End file.
